This study will establish if prednisone benefits patients with Duchenne muscular dystrophy by measuring strength and muscle mass and determine the mechanism of the potential benefit of prednisone improvement by examining muscle biopsies before and after treatment for changes in inflammatory response or possible changes in gene expression of nebulin in muscle.